Blush for Me
by Mayple
Summary: It's May 18th, and that means it's Cagalli's birthday! So, what does she want anyways? Athrun x Cagalli One shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED

A/N- First of all, happy b-day Cagalli. And yes, if the characters are out of character, please forgive me. I just felt like portraying them that way. And forgive me for any grammar mistakes (especially with the tenses, I'm horrible with those).

Blush For Me

Athrun made his way down the stairs, pondering to himself. He walked slowly, step by step down the stairs, as he held the empty tray carefully in his two hands. Of course, as he made his way down the stairs, there were bits and pieces of food and liquid all over him, so it naturally fell and dripped onto the royal carpeting of the stairs. But the fact that he was dirtying up the carpet was not entirely _his_ fault. _She_ was at fault too.

Perhaps it's better to go back an hour… or maybe two so you can have the full story.

Today was the day of all days. It was supposed to be a special day where everyone celebrated for another year gone by for the royal Princess Cagalli of the Kingdom of ORB. Today is May 18, Cagalli Yula Athha's birthday.

For this event, Athrun was in the kitchen whipping up a superb meal for the ORB Princess so that she could get an energetic start on her special day.

* * *

"I wonder if I should give her ice cream… but ice cream isn't something you eat so early in the morning…" Athrun held the spoon as he stood by the box of ice cream, trying to decide whether or not he should scoop any for Cagalli's breakfast. After a few more seconds of thought, he popped open the lid on the box of ice cream and dumped a large scoop in the bowl. He then decorated it with chocolate fudge and chocolate sprinkles.

Placing the bowl of ice cream alongside with the plate of bacon and eggs, Caesar salad, two pieces of toast, sausages, French toast, a glass of orange juice, and a glass of chocolate milk, he picked it up and made his way to Cagalli's bedroom, where she still lay in peaceful slumber.

He thanked the maid as she politely opened the door for him as both his hands were occupied with the tray of food. Athrun made his way to Cagalli's bed and placed the tray on the nightstand. He chuckled as he saw her dishevelled hair, and the peaceful way that she slept. His hands cupped Cagalli's face gently, so that she wouldn't wake up, as he looked at her features carefully.

His emerald eyes swept over her thin face, taking in every detail. His hands felt the softness of her skin, and the little wrinkles that have appeared. Perhaps she was a bit too bony now; she needed to eat more often. The cause was probably the stress. She was beginning to think too much, just like him. She thinks too much, and then forgets to eat. Or maybe it was just everything in life that was weighing her down.

But whatever the cause, it didn't change the fact that she had lost a lot of weight, which he would personally make sure she gained back. But then again, she looked quite tired still… so perhaps he'll let her sleep a bit more.

Athrun placed a soft kiss on Cagalli's forehead, and gently stroked her soft blonde locks. Slowly, he got up and slid himself beside the sleeping princess on the bed. Very carefully, he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

After some time, Athrun was able to get Cagalli in a nice warm embrace, which satisfied him for the time being. He lowered his head down to her ear and whispered, "I love you."

* * *

She felt warm. Unusually warm, yet the warmth very familiar at the same time. It was amazing how she felt it more difficult than usual to get up that morning. Why is it that warmth makes people sleepy? Especially body warmth… body warmth?

Cagalli's eyes snapped open, as her brain now functioned to gain an understanding of her current situation. She could feel someone's arms around her waist. She could feel someone warm breath on her neck. And she could feel someone's body warmth!

Twirling her head around, she came face to face with a certain someone that was being much too familiar with her… too bad she actually enjoyed it though…

"Athrun…" her voice still sounded sleepy. Guess she wasn't awake as she thought she was. "What are you doing? And when the hell did you get in my bed, you perv."

He answered her by placing a playful kiss on her lips, followed up with a hug that pulled her even closer to him. After, he nuzzled her neck with his nose while placing soft, light kisses, whose touch lingered for many seconds later.

Cagalli closed her eyes as she let Athrun continue on with his task, thoroughly enjoying the attention. When she opened her eyes slightly, she noticed that there was a tray of food on her nightstand. "What's with the food?" she asked.

Once again, he answered her not with words, but with action. He lifted one of his arms away from her waist, so that his hand could cup her face. His hand then decided to go on a journey to her chin, making its way slowly to the nape of her neck. He gently massaged her neck, as his free hand grasped one of her hands and pulled it towards his shoulder. He continued to hold her hand firmly, but gently, and moved it toward his lips.

She watched intently as Athrun moved her hand, his lips brushing lightly against her wrist. Slowly, tantalizingly, he brought his lips down and kissed her palm.

"Good morning, Princess, and happy eighteenth birthday. So how are you feeling today?" he said, quietly whispering in her ear.

When no response came, he pulled her towards him, and gave her deep kiss. Pulling apart, he whispered even more quietly, tauntingly almost, "You look cute when you blush."

Cagalli gaped, as she never realized that she was blushing. But now that he mentioned it, she could clearly feel the burning sensation in her cheeks, and the way her hands were shaking slightly from the anticipation of Athrun kissing her the way he does.

"So how about some food? It may be cold though," he said.

Alright, add in this: Athrun needs to be punished one of these days. Cagalli mentally cursed at herself for forgetting about the question that she asked. It was all Athrun's fault that she forgot; who knew that he could be so… overly direct with his feelings?

She knew that she had to respond to his question sooner or later. But her mind still couldn't think of an answer. Yes or no? She didn't know. It also didn't help that he was looking at her so intensely with those deep green eyes of his.

"So where's my present?" Stupid thing to ask, it was obvious that it was the food. And not to mention, it was quite a lot of food. And was that melted ice cream?

Athrun looked at her with mild confusion, his fingers idly played with her blonde locks. "What would you like then?"

Cagalli felt her cheeks burn more red, if it was even possible. She didn't really have anything in mind that she wanted, so she responded with the first thing that came to her. "Blush for me."

She watched as his eyes widened in surprise. Surely even he couldn't expect a request like that. Especially if the idea just came out of nowhere.

"How?"

Cagalli opened her mouth to respond, but found herself at a loss for words. It was a good question actually. Did she ever see Athrun blush before? "Just blush."

He still looked at her in surprise, but now it had a mixture of amusement added in. "But how?"

"Just do it."

Athrun pondered over a bit, before he gave her a mischievous smile. Cagalli screamed.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" she yelled. She had just felt Athrun try to take _off_ her shirt. "Were you trying to undress me?"

"Well," he said, "you told me to blush. And I thought that looking at your body would definitely make me."

Cagalli grit her teeth in anger. She pulled herself away from her perverted boyfriend, grabbed the tray, and dumped it on him. She then proceeded to attack him with the tray and chased him out of her room. As Athrun fled down the hall from her raging attack, she threw the tray after him, and slammed her door.

Rubbing at his aching arms, Athrun explained to the shocked maids in the hall, "I think I overdid the teasing this time."

A/N – YAY! Done! I have so little time recently (homework's weighing down on me). Right now, I'm supposed to be working on my ISU for English class… but… yeah… that's boring stuff. Well anyways, I hope that this provided some amusement to people, just hope you all like it… if you don't, feel free to express your opinion. So anyways, I have exams coming up soon (very soon), I guess I won't be updating anything until the summer probably. Until then, later to all of you!


End file.
